Insecurities of an Espada
by silverserein
Summary: Grimmjow x fem!reader fluff one-shot.


Grimmjow scowled and his eyes narrowed. From afar, he watched as you and Ichigo laughed after ordering froyo. It was harmless, but he couldn't help but be a little skeptical. After all, you were exceptionally gorgeous and he knew he wasn't the only one who noticed. The way Ichigo's eyes lingered on you after every word you said made his jaw clench. Thoughts of old and new insecurities swirled through his mind, only adding to the pool of emotion that made him feel uneasy and hopeless.

Swallowed by his thoughts, he didn't even notice when the two of you threw away your empty plastic bowls and then parted ways. He didn't even notice your eyes settle on him with a look of confusion. He didn't even notice you walking towards him, a hand on your hip as you did so. He didn't even notice until you were standing right in front of him calling his name.

"Hello? Earth to Grimmjow," you said, waving your hands in front of his scowling expression and thoughtful eyes. He blinked, surprised and looked down at you. He pushed himself off of the streetlamp he was leaning on and straightened his posture.

"Are you 'protecting' me again? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, and even if something were to happen, I was with Ichigo. I was, and am, perfectly safe," you said, crossing your arms. Grimmjow had this whole thing where he silently watched you with or without you knowing. It was his way of "making sure you were safe" but sometimes it was annoying. Sweet, but annoying.

"I-I wasn't, I swear okay? I know you're capable of taking taking care of yourself now," he responded, thinking back grimly to the time you showed him just how capable you were by overpowering him in a training session. He didn't give his full strength at the time, nor did he ever from the fear of hurting you, but he had to admit you were getting pretty good.

"Then what were you doing?" You asked accusingly. Grimmjow scratched the back of his neck while avoiding eye contact. After the moment of silence you rolled your eyes, not impressed.

"Unbelievable. I don't need your protection all the time. Ichigo was with me, and if worst came to worst he would protect me if needed," you sighed, running your fingers through your hair.

"Yeah, like that's all that he would do," Grimmjow mumbled under his breath, the words barely audible.

"What?" You asked, not hearing what he said. Grimmjow's face tightened and went blank. He rubbed his hands over his eyes, and when he pulled them away they were narrowed. He turned away from you, already walking in the opposite direction.

"You go to the Great Ichigo to protect you then, since he is so capable," he called, walking away from where you stood. His hands were shoved in his pockets and his chin was lifted high. Your brows furrowed in confusion as you started towards him, but after one step he flash-stepped away, vanishing from your sight.

You opened the unlocked door to the rented house you shared with your boyfriend. During the train ride home, you had some time to think. You had come to the conclusion that he was jealous. Your boyfriend was jealous of Ichigo, which to you didn't make much sense.

You entered the living room and instantly your eyes landed on Grimmjow's sleeping figure. His arms were crossed behind his head and his feet were hanging off the arm of the couch. His face was relaxed and ageless as his chest raised slowly. You sighed, setting your keys on the kitchen table. You turned away from him and opened the fridge, reaching for a can of your favorite drink.

You opened it as you turned back around, watching lazily as he sat up, awakened from his nap. He looked around, momentarily confused. His eyes finally found you and he looked away, rubbing his forehead as he groaned, flopping back onto the couch.

You sat your drink on the counter and sauntered your way over to him. He watched you out of the corner of his eye, swallowing. You finally spoke as you sat down on the other side of the couch.

"You're jealous," you stated, waiting for his reaction, "what I don't get is why."

He sighed, turning his head towards you. "I wouldn't say I'm jealous."

"Then what are you? Insecure?" You asked, tapping your nails against the arm of the couch.

"You don't see the way he looks at you. Hell, how every guy looks at you in fact," he answered, not directly answering your question though.

"Why would you think that? He doesn't look at me in any way you're thinking."

Grimmjow sighed, shaking his head before locking his eyes with yours. "You're beautiful [Name]. I know it, he knows it, everyone knows it, except you. Trust me when I say he looks at you differently, it's obvious."

You stared at him, stunned and confused by his words. In a way, they were sweet. Your face softened as you scooted towards him, your knee now touching his.

"Even if he thinks, if anyone in fact thinks I'm the most beautiful girl in the world, it would change nothing. I'm yours, and I'll always be yours," you assured, your hand cupping the side of his face. He leaned into your hand and closed his eyes, his chest expanding with a sigh.

"I know. I just can't help but think that someone else will somehow take you away from me," he whispered, but his words still reached your ears. You turned his face towards you.

"Hey, that won't happen. I promise," the words left your mouth just before his lips came crashing into yours. They were soft and warm, and they moved against yours as if they were made specifically for you. Both hands were now touching his face and he pulled you closer. His arms wrapped around your waist gently.

You melted into him instantly, forgetting the annoyance you felt earlier. All that mattered now was you and him. You wrapped your hands around his neck when he lifted you and carried you to the bedroom. When your back met soft fabric you let go of his neck and allowed your hands to explore his body. Clothes were shed as gentle touches and kisses progressed.

Grimmjow leaned over you, reaching for the drawer to grab protection as he left a trail of love bites down your neck. Instead, he missed and knocked over the lamp, the light bulb shattering as it hit the floor.

He pulled away and stared down at the broken lamp as you craned your neck to look. When he looked back at you, both your faces expressionless, he leaned his head back and laughed. Unable to resist, you laughed along with him, glad to see him smiling again.


End file.
